


Angústia

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Canon - Anime, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drama, Killing, Portuguese, Short One Shot, Suicide Attempt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "O homem era derrubado por armas, o homem era derrubado pela violência da natureza, pelas circunstâncias desfavoráveis e pela ambição de outros homens. Mas ninguém ousava falar que o homem também era derrubado pela angústia."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Angústia

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

_Ele não merecia estar ali._

E quando Roy pensava isso falava de ambos.

Hughes não merecia estar sendo enterrado a sete palmos do chão e Roy não merecia estar em sua presença, na presença de seus colegas do exército e nem tampouco na presença de Gracia e Elicia.

Ele não era digno.

Hughes jamais fizera mal a alguém, Roy por outro lado…

Isso não era certo, por que as pessoas que tinham como principal intuito ajudar outras pessoas — por diversas vezes não se importando em colocar suas vidas em perigo — partiam dessa maneira? Dessa maneira tão repentina e cruel? Como se preocupar-se com o bem geral fosse um crime inafiançável nesse mundo de ódio e dor.

E agora Roy não pensava só em Hughes, pensava também nos Rockbell. Em Yuriy e Sarah, pessoas para quem ele próprio mirara um revólver, pessoas em quem ele atirara fatalmente, pessoas que ele matara.

E qual fora o crime de Yuriy e Sarah Rockbell? _Eles ajudaram pessoas._ Assim como Hughes eles foram varridos da existência, expulsos de suas próprias vidas para nunca mais retornarem.

Roy não merecia estar ali, sua lista de culpas só aumentava e era impossível apagar qualquer tópico, eles estavam marcados com uma tinta permanente, não em um papel, mas em seu coração, em sua vida 

Todos o respeitavam, isto é, todos o viam como alguém respeitável. Eles mal sabiam que Roy jamais respeitara a si próprio, não depois de ter matado os Rockbell — aquele foi o ponto conclusivo de sua vida, ele não se lembrava de quem era antes disso.

_Quem era Roy Mustang antes de ser um cão do exército?_

Ele não conseguia encontrar uma resposta para aquela pergunta e talvez nem mesmo quisesse encontrar. Afinal, encontrar tal coisa seria como contaminar seu eu do passado, associá-lo ao seu eu do presente, Roy não queria isso, _ele não merecia._

Será que as pessoas que se dirigiam a ele com tanta consideração e temor faziam ideia da angústia que o acompanhava? Será que eles faziam ideia de que Roy tinha pesadelos todas as noites? Pesadelos envolvendo seus mais remotos tempos no exército, pesadelos que o faziam acordar na fria madrugada e questionar sua própria sanidade, pesadelos que pareciam tão reais quanto os gritos de Elicia para que não enterrassem o pai naquele momento.

A quem ele queria enganar? Aqueles pesadelos eram reais, aqueles pesadelos eram lembranças.

_"Não, por favor! Não faça isso!"_

_"Mate-os, Mustang, isso é uma ordem!"_

Suas mãos haviam tremido tanto, Roy torcera para que aquele incômodo o fizesse errar o alvo, apesar de ser uma vontade inútil. Se ele errasse, outro faria, se ele errasse, outro faria _pior._

E então tudo fora manchado de vermelho.

Aquela cor o deixava aturdido, o remetia ao sangue derramado por suas mãos. O sangue que estampara o chão daquela sala naquela noite, o sangue que parava de correr nas veias dos inocentes que cometiam o crime de se importar com o mundo.

O sangue que emanaria do corpo dele se ele tivesse apertado o gatilho contra o seu crânio. Mesmo depois de anos Roy ainda conseguia sentir o gosto do cano do revólver — o calor do metal recém-utilizado — por onde as balas que atingiram os Rockbell haviam passado.

Eles deveriam tê-lo deixado acabar com a sua própria vida, eles deveriam ter permitido que suas mãos trêmulas fizessem o movimento certo para que a bala pudesse atravessar sua cabeça acabando assim com todo o desespero que Roy sentia, acabando com sua culpa.

Egoísmo? Não, punição.

Roy quis se matar naquele dia porque era o que ele merecia. Ter o mesmo fim que aquele casal de médicos que jamais veriam sua filha de novo, assim como Hughes.

O homem era derrubado por armas, o homem era derrubado pela violência da natureza, pelas circunstâncias desfavoráveis e pela ambição de outros homens. Mas ninguém ousava falar que o homem também era derrubado pela angústia.

A angústia que se instalava no coração dos seres humanos a partir do momento em que eles deixavam de ser ignorantes para com as mazelas do mundo.

Errado era Roy em pensar por um mero segundo que sua angústia era maior do que a de qualquer um ali presente.

Egoísmo? Sim, egoísmo.

Hughes não se sentira angustiado por estar arriscando sua própria vida em favor de descobrir tudo sobre uma conspiração que muitos se negavam a enxergar? Hughes não se sentira angustiado no mísero momento em que soube que seria morto? No momento em que soube que não veria Gracia ou Elicia outra vez, no momento em que constatou que já não poderia mais pegar a carteira de dentro do uniforme para mostrar todo orgulhoso a foto de sua família.

Gracia não se sentia angustiada ao ter que chorar pela morte do marido e ao mesmo tempo pelas futuras dificuldades que ela passaria com Elicia? E Elicia… uma pena ela conhecer tal sentimento como a angústia tão cedo.

Os irmãos Elric não se sentiram angustiados por terem feito aquela transmutação humana na intenção de trazer sua mãe de volta? Por terem falhado e por terem perdido ainda mais, por terem causado tanta dor um ao outro.

Os Rockbell então…

_"Por favor, não..."_

_"...isso é uma ordem!"_

Não, Roy não poderia colocar sua angústia em um pedestal. Ela não era especial e nem única, era só mais uma dor presente em mais um coração humano.

Todo dia alguém fazia questões a si mesmo sobre seu passado, sobre seu presente e sobre seu futuro.

Todo dia alguém remoía alguma culpa, alguma mágoa que relutava em deixar para trás.

Todo dia havia angústia para aqueles que conheciam o mundo em sua forma mais terrível. E para isso só era preciso viver, nada mais nada menos.

Ainda assim…

_Ele não merecia estar ali._


End file.
